A Song For You
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: JouxKaiba: An invitation is given through the phone to Jou and he goes to this address, thinking about the different people that might have asked him to go there.


**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else famous used in this fiction including Show me Love by t.A.T.u.  
  
_Pairing: _Jou/Kaiba  
  
_Warning: _There is gayness in this fanfiction, so if you are a lesbian or a homophobe, don't read this fanfiction. Lime!  
  
_A/N: _Song edited, lyrics are in italics.   
**

* * *

**_A Song For You: One-Shot_**  
  
His headphones blared as he read Dreamcatcher. The lyrics were calm and peaceful though, sad.  
  
_This was an accident, not the kind where sirens sound._  
  
"Katsuya!" His father called him from the first floor.  
  
'What is my father going to use to abuse me this time?' thought Jou, removing his headphones. He then got up and went downstairs, leaving his walkman on the second floor. Jou found that someone wanted him to meet him or her at his or her home. He took the directions from his father and went back to his room.  
  
He went into his closet to decide what he was going to wear.  
  
'Tennis shoes, baggy blue jeans, a white tank top, a spiked choker, and a leather jacket'll do.' Jou smiled as he got out of his school uniform and got into the punk outfit. The blond picked up his headset and walkman, placing the earpieces in his ears, and crammed the walkman into his pocket.  
  
_Never even noticed, we're suddenly crumbling  
_  
Jounouchi left through the front door and headed to the address. 'Why would anyone call me at this late hour though...' he thought, 'Some sick pervert probably.'  
  
The nightlife was loud. You could say the town was neon. Crazy drunks were rampaging. Hookers were at every corner. Druggies were getting deals every time you looked around.  
  
"And I thought my dad was nuts." Jou laughed. Within five minutes, Jou was at the residence, "KAIBA-CORP!" he exclaimed, "HONDA!" The gate opened, allowing him to enter. A thin, black haired man led Jounouchi into the building.  
  
"Master Kaiba, Jounouchi Katsuya is here now." Kaiba's head servant informed him." Kaiba just grinned at the news as Katsuya entered the room.  
  
"Now Jeremy, if you'd be so kind to please leave." The servant nodded and left Jounouchi alone with Kaiba.  
  
"Moneybags, whaddya want!" He snapped instantly. "Why did you call me at such a late hour?"  
  
"You mutt, you." Kaiba looked at the teen with his cerulean blue eyes. He lost all of his control and began to touch Jou, removing his jacket. Jou smacked him. "What are you listening to?" He then noticed Jou's headphones.  
  
"t.A.T.u." Jou replied, "I'm sure such an anti-social like you wouldn't know who they are though."  
  
"Can I listen to them?" Kaiba asked as Jou agreed, though he didn't really want to trust Kaiba with his favorite c.d. The CEO put the c.d into a large stereo in the corner of the room. "What number do you like the most?"  
  
"Number eleven." Kaiba pressed the search key several times so that it would go to the song. Lastly, he hit play and it began to play Show Me Love.  
  
_Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. Do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?  
_  
"I want to hear your voice." Kaiba moaned.  
  
"I want to know why you wanted me over at your home. I thought you hated me." Jou spoke as he looked at Kaiba, making sure he wouldn't try anything funny.  
  
"Mokuba wants me to be with the person I love the most, and that would be you puppy." Kaiba explained.  
  
"So why do you pick on me?" Jounouchi asked as the music continued to play.  
  
"It was a cover up." Kaiba answered, "People would think it weird if I were to just change my actions so I keep making fun of you." Jou's face suddenly changed as he stepped into the middle of the floor.  
  
"All right, I will sing..." Jounouchi agreed to do that for Kaiba. "This was an accident not the kind where sirens sound, never even noticed we're suddenly crumbling. Tell me how you've never felt delicate or innocent. Do you still have doubts that us have faith makes any sense. "  
  
_Tell me nothing ever comes lashing down or breaking down. Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around.  
_  
"Tell me nothing ever comes lashing out or breaking down. Still somebody loses cause there's no way to turn around." His voice was soft as he sang.  
  
"Is this how you feel?" Kaiba asked as Jou nodded as he sang. Seto got up and began to sing with Jou. "Staring at you photograph, everything now in the past, I wish that you could show me love. Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'til you open the door."  
  
_Staring at you photograph, everything now in the past, I wish that you could show me love. Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'til you open the door._  
  
The two finished their duet and sat down on the floor. Kaiba stared deeply as Katsuya stared back.  
  
"Show me love." Katsuya fell into Kaiba's arms as Seto brushed the blonde hair with his fingers. He nuzzled the mess and fondled the teen's cheek with his fingers. Jou's skin was soft and pale, but so perfect. Jou shifted position so that he could receive what Kaiba was going to give him.  
  
_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love 'til I'm up off the floor.  
_  
Fervid hands worked and touched as they drank from each other. Their bodies became shadows as their rhythm went along with music Kaiba had left playing. The soft sounds of the song made their movement so sweet. Beads of sweat fell onto the floor they danced on. Moans were emitted from the cute blonde on the bottom as Kaiba moved them both.  
  
---  
  
_Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, 'til I'm screamin' for more...  
_  
Kaiba and Jou had stopped moving and laid by one another. Kaiba's jacket draped over Jounouchi's pale body, keeping his cold flesh warm.  
  
"Kaiba-kun..." Jou placed an arm over him as the song slowly faded away...  
  
**_-Owari _**


End file.
